A sewing machine; in particular, an embroidery sewing machine, has hitherto been configured so as to actuate a sewing frame, which stretches processed fabric, in both the X direction and the Y direction.
For instance, sewing frame actuators described in connection with Patent Documents 1 and 2 each include an X actuator mechanism disposed along one side of a sewing frame to actuate the sewing frame in the right-left direction and a Y actuator mechanism disposed along one side of the sewing frame to actuate the sewing frame in the front-back direction. Each of the X actuator mechanism and the Y actuator mechanism is configured so as to include one motor and a plurality of ball screws.
Patent Document 3 describes a ball screw actuator mechanism and a belt drive mechanism that actuate a long side of a sewing frame. Another long side opposite to the long side actuated by the ball screw actuator mechanism and the belt drive mechanism is provided with a slide guide mechanism. A nut of a rear ball screw actuator mechanism or a slider of a rear belt drive mechanism and a slider of a front slide guide mechanism, which are in correspondence with each other along extensions in the longitudinal direction, are joined together by means of a coupling bar.
Patent Document 4 describes a ball screw actuator mechanism that actuates a long side of a sewing frame. Another long side opposite to the long slide actuated by the ball screw actuator mechanism is provided with a side guide mechanism. A nut of a rear ball screw actuator mechanism and a slider of a front slide guide mechanism are joined together by means of a coupling bar.